Festival das Estrelas
by Mello Evans
Summary: Será que Pavel era a sua Vega? Slash.


**Título**: Festival das Estrelas

**Autora: **Mello Evans

**BetaReader: **Mellow Candie

**Ship:** Hikaru Sulu/Pavel Chekov

**Gênero:** Sci-Fi/ Romance

**Classificação:** K+ (_Só pela questão homossexual_).

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nas personagens e situações criadas por Gene Roddenberry, várias editoras, Paramount Pictures e Spyglass Entertainment.

* * *

Hikaru Sulu era um americano nato, mas possuía diferentes ascendências. Era descendente de filipinos com japoneses, e, como tradição de parte da sua família, aprendeu várias tradições e costumes do Japão. Não que ele se importasse com isso, no entanto, porque ele _realmente_ não se importava. Porém havia uma lenda em especial, que ele conhecera num livro que seu pai lhe dera quando a nave voltara para a base São Franciscana para Kirk ser nomeado oficialmente capitão da USS Enterprise, uma lenda que lhe dizia mais do que qualquer outra, que mexia com seus pensamentos e o fazia refletir mais do que era necessário.

O livro não era bem sobre mitos do país, mas sim sobre Matsuris, ou, em outras palavras, festivais. E como o país tradicional que era, havia algum cunho de crença em tudo – e naquela história em especial não seria diferente.

Ele lia sobre o Tanabata Matsuri, o festival das Estrelas. Aquilo era tão utópico para ele – afinal, sabia mais do que ninguém que estrelas eram astros que emitiam luz própria, depósito de gases e alvos constantes de meteoritos – todavia a lenda era tão interessante que o esgrimista não pôde se privar de lê-la.

Era um festival que ocorria no sétimo dia do sétimo mês do ano no calendário lunar da Terra, segundo o qual existia uma princesa muito linda e sorridente na Via Láctea, chamada Orihime. Certo dia, o pai da princesa a apresentou a um jovem chamado Kengyu, pois acreditava que eles formavam um par perfeito. Eles se amaram a primeira vista, contudo deixaram de cumprir suas tarefas diárias para poder satisfazer o belo romance. O pai de Orihime, vendo isto, proibiu-os de se encontrarem, fazendo os dois viverem em lados opostos da galáxia. Apesar disso, isso trouxe muita tristeza e sofrimento para ambos e o Senhor Celestial, pai da princesa, resolveu permitir que o jovem casal se encontrasse uma vez por ano, desde que cumprissem suas tarefas.

Sulu achou aquilo injusto, apenas um dia no ano? Não saberia passar tanto tempo longe de quem ele gostava. Ou talvez sim. Porque ele tinha coragem para matar Romulanos rebeldes, salvar pessoas em vários planetas, pilotar uma nave da magnitude da Enterprise e não tinha a valentia para falar a Pavel Chekov que sentia algo por ele. Entretanto aquilo a que ele mais se ateve naquela história, foi a princesa. Enquanto imaginava todo aquele mito, como poderia não se lembrar daquela beleza russa da qual era obrigado a sentar lado a lado todos os dias?

Pavel era lindo em todas as dimensões da palavra. _Fosse_ naqueles seus lábios extremamente vermelhos que sempre se angulavam em um sorriso sincero; fosse naqueles olhos grandes, verdes e lacrimosos; ou fosse naqueles cachos acobreados que eram o seu verdadeiro festival das estrelas. Seus fios deviam ser tão macios quanto aquela pele branquinha e quente em que geralmente ele esbarrava quando nos controles da nave ou em um mero café que os dois tomavam juntos. Algo que acontecia com freqüência.

A princesa e o seu amado eram respectivamente as estrelas Vega e Altair no mapa estelar.

_Será que Pavel era a sua Vega?_

Claro que não. Ele não o dividiria com ninguém e não se contentaria com apenas um dia. Ele tentaria ficar com ele todos os dias. Ele precisava ter coragem.

Já era hora.

**Fim.**

* * *

**N/A:**

#Cai de pára-quedas no fandom#

Ahh, oi? Pois é... Eu acho que a fic não ficou legal, mas essa é minha primeira Slash Star Trek, dêem um desconto. Espero ser bem aceita. *-* Ela foi feita à noite em uns quarenta minutos, comigo morrendo de sono, o que explica o baixo grau de plot.

Eu li uma fic traduzida dos dois que uma amiga minha me passou de outro site, e eu simplesmente achei muito fofa e me apaixonei (ou seja, eu ainda não tive a decência de procurar fic desse fandom aqui -q). Acho que a fic também não ficou muito legal porque o meu negócio é mais NC-17, então... Comentem, _reviewem-me_ (Wtf? O.o). Eu quero saber de tudo (Canon, personagens, plot... Tudo!), ainda estou me moldando ao fandom. #Chuta a pedrinha#

_Um agradecimento a Noah Noose, que me apoiou a escrever nesse fandom, mesmo eu estando cheia de dúvidas._

E um beijinho na melhor beta do mundo: Mellow Candie.

**R&R** :**3**


End file.
